El vampiro
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Kidou Yuuto tras la muerte de su padre queda como soberano del clan Kidou el segundo clan vampiro mas poderoso. una noche en se encuentra con una joven de ojos rojos como la sangre y intenta radtarla para alimentarse de ella y asi volverse aun mas fuerte pero las apariencias engañan y no todo es lo que parece ella esconde un secreto que pondrá patas arriba la vida del joven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aqui Andy con un especial de Halloween algo cutre quedan advertidos aunque espero que les guste y siento que sea tan corto ^.^**

**_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5_**

* * *

><p>(Narrador: Kidou)<p>

Tras la muerte o mejor dicho el asesinato de mi padre hace solo unas noches a manos de un peligro y sobre todo loco cazador de vampiros he quedado yo Yuuto Kidou como soberano absoluto de clan Kidou poseedor de los vampiros más despiadados con los seres humanos unas criaturas inferiores y por las que no vale la pena expresar compasión por que para lo único que sirven es como alimento.

Muchos de mis subordinados esperan la oportunidad perfecta para clavarme una estaca en el corazón porque creen que soy débil y por mi edad 116 aún me consideran un crio pero eso se acabó demostrare a mi gente que puedo ser igual de cruel, insensible y despiadado que mi difunto padre pero para lograrlo deberé capturar a una humana, traerla a mis dominios y alimentarme de ella poco a poco viendo como su vida se apaga para luego morir lenta y dolorosamente mientras que yo me hago todavía más y más fuerte...

-Disculpe mi señor -oigo que dice uno de mis sirvientes mientras que entra en mis aposentos

-que quieres -digo con algo de enfado, odio que me molesten cuando pienso

-mi señor vengo a avisarle que en el mundo mortal el sol ya se ha puesto

-está bien, ahora largo -tras marcharse el sirviente, abrí la ventana de mi habitación que daba para el patio trasero del castillo donde habitaban los de mi clan y me transforme en murciélago para luego volar fuera de ahí hasta los límites del castillo donde un gran bosque se extendía por todo el territorio

Ronde por los alrededores por unos minutos asegurándome de que no me seguían y luego descendí hasta un pequeño claro con un gran y viejo manzano en el centro. Tras recuperar mi apariencia vampira me pare frente al gran árbol y lo observe por todo el árbol estaba tallada con imágenes y símbolos la historia de cómo hacia unos siglos los monstruos cansados de ser perseguidos por los humanos decidieron pedir ayuda a los hechiceros y brujas más poderosos que reuniendo toda su magia crearon un portal a otro mundo donde ahora habitamos nosotros los no muertos, el portal se dividió en 4 partes que fueron entregados en forma de árbol a la especie dominante es este nuevo mundo de tinieblas; los vampiros.

Cada clan se quedó con un fragmento permitiendo así la visita al mundo humano pero no solo para nosotros también para las especies que habitaban en nuestros dominios. Observe el tronco del árbol por última vez y cerrar los ojos mientras en un susurro apenas audibles murmuraba la contraseña para entrar en el otro mundo el de la escoria humana.

Cuando abrí los ojos los primero que vi fue un parque lleno de árboles y a lo lejos una ribera creo encontrarme en Ciudad Inazuma pero no estoy muy seguro ya que llevo 50 años sin pasarme por aquí aunque ahora no pienso preocuparme por eso ya que he de salir a buscar a mi presa. Me transforme en murciélago y salí volando a gran velocidad no sabía a donde ir pero deje que mi instinto me guiara y creo que hacerte porque en unos minutos ya me encontraba sobre volando las calles de la ciudad, el lugar estaba desierto y una neblina empezaba a formarse. Recorrí el sitio unos 10 minutos y cuando estaba por darme por vencido y volverme a casa la divise, a lo lejos en una de las calles más oscuras se encontraba paseando como si nada una hermosa joven.

Me hacer que un poco más y la contemple; tenía el pelo negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la cadera, parecía unos centímetros más baja que yo y su cuerpo era delgado y bien formado, parecía rondar entre los 15 y los 16 y tras acercarme mas vi que se encontraba escullando música con unos cascos que estaban conectados a su móvil.

-oye -dije tocándole el hombro tras transformarme, ella se giró y nuestras miradas se encontraron; sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre igual que los míos y por un momento sin saber porque me perdí en su mirada

-si... -me miro de arriba abajo con el semblante serio mientras que se quitaba los cascos

-veras yo -comencé a decir clavando mi mirada en ella para hipnotizarla, pero tras esperar unos segundos no ocurrió nada, volví a intentarlo pero seguía sin servir, esto era muy extraño mi mirada hipnótica era una de más potentes de la raza vampira pero no parecía surtir efecto en esa chica

-no tengo toda la noche sabes -parecía molesta -así que dime que quieres

-...-no supe que responder si no podía hipnotizarla tendría que raptarla de otra forma -saber el nombre de tan bella joven

-por dios -la oí susurra mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -mira chico, no tengo tiempo para esto así que me largo

-espera, no quieres dar un paseo -esto era muy extraño ninguna mortal era capaza de resistirse a mis encantos vampiros pero esta...

-no y déjame en paz de una vez -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la seguí porque no pensaba dejar que mi presa se escapase y además ninguna mortal se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera -deja de seguirme

-no hasta que me digas tu nombre -le exigí porque si algo había aprendido era que los nombres tienen mucho poder y tal vez si conocía el suyo seria capas de capturarla

-no pienso decirte nada pariente del conde Drácula

-pariente del conde Drácula? -dije sin comprender que tenía que ver Drácula es esto

-sí, es que no te has visto en el espejo o que -comento

-pues la verdad es que no -dije, que yo sepa no me reflejo en ningún espejo humano

-se nota, en fin adiós -comenzó a caminar pero esta vez solo la seguí con la mirada ya que algo me impedía moverme, mis pies parecían de piedra y mi cuerpo no respondía, la vi perderse en un callejón oscuro y cuando desapareció pude volver a caminar

-maldición -dije enfadado, estaba por convertirme en murciélago cuando vía una tarjeta en el suelo y la curiosidad me gano y acabe levantándola la observe y leí su contenido en voz baja -carne de biblioteca de Andrea Aldena... -mire la foto que tenía y reconocí a la humana de así unos momentos, debía habérsele caído cuando puso el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -con que Andrea... lindo nombre -dije esto último sin saber porque, me guarde el carne en el bolsillo y me transforme para luego dirigirme otra vez a mi mundo.

Pasaron las horas y me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación contemplando las estrellas sin poder quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica, había algo en ella que... no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo pero sentía la necesidad de encontrarla no solo porque la había escogido como mi presa sino porque algo en mi interior quería volverla a ver si o si aunque la próxima vez que la viera conseguiría sin escusa llevarla a mi castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio este es solo el primer cap intentare subir el segundo el lunes aunque dudo que ha alquien le allá gustado esto pero en fin pero sus comentarios queridos lectores<strong>

**Sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui les traigo la conti espero que les guste y gracias de corazon por sus comentarios ^.^**

* * *

><p>(Narrador: Kidou)<p>

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando que me había hecho con el control del clan Rojo el eterno rival de mi clan y le había clavado una estaca a su líder cuando de repente un fuerte sonido me despertó, enfadado le di una patada a la puerta del ataúd y tras levantarme abrí la puerta de mi cuarto encontrándome con el ser mas psicópata, mas despreciable y casi tan listo como yo; Fudou Akio.

-tu! Desgraciado -solté al verle

-yo también me alegro de verte -dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras entraba como si nada a mi cuarto

-que haces aquí, la última vez que te vi -dije recordando -me encerraste en un ataúd y robaste todo el suministro de sangre del clan

-ya, eso fue divertido -dijo soltando una risita -en fin me entere de lo que paso con tu padre y he venido a presentar mis respetos al nuevo jefe

-ni tú te crees eso -le dije con seriedad

-está bien me has pillado -dijo levantando las manos -me entere que estabas por liquidarte si no mostrabas tu valía como líder asique he venido a ayudarte

-tu ayudarme a mí -creo que si no estuviera muerto me hubiera dado un ataque al corazón

-y

-que quieres a cambio -pregunte sin creerme que su ayuda fuera gratis

-nada, me conformo con saber que si fracasas... bueno ya sabes te borraran del mapa -la sonrisa que dio tras hablar me causo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-que buen amigo que eres -deje con sarcasmo -pero no quiero tu ayuda

-estas seguro y yo que sabía dónde buscar presas

-me da igual además ya encontré a la elegida

-Entonces, ¿dónde está y no se habra escapado?

-claro que no -dije indignado -la deje marchar

-pensé que eras más fuerte Kidou pero si no puedes con una estúpida mortal

-cuidado con lo que dices Fudou -le dije con ira y mostrando un poco los colmillos, por algún motivo me he enfadado pero no logro saber él porque

-je, desde cuando te enfadas tan rápido, que yo sapa llevo décadas burlándome de ti y nunca habías actuado así

-ahora soy un líder y no permito más tomaduras de pelo -mentí pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya que seguía sin encontrar lógica a mi ira

-si tú lo dices -no parecía muy convencido pero aun así no hizo más preguntas -bueno y ya sabes cómo encontrar a la chica

-aun no pero tengo esto -camine hasta mi cómoda y luego agarre el carne para mostrárselo

-interesante -dijo observando detenidamente la foto que había -creo a verla visto en algún lugar pero... no recuerdo donde

-imposible que yo sepa ase 2 décadas que no vas al mundo humano

-lo sé pero aun así tengo la sensación de conocerla de algo... -oí que dijo por lo bajo -has pensado en pedirle a tu amigo el hombre loco que rastre su rastro

-te refieres a Genda, bueno no es mala idea -medite -sería la forma más fácil de encontrarla

-entonces decidido vamos a buscarlo

-un momento como que vamos ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda

Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada por su fracaso

-sabes que as lo que quieras me da igual

Tras decir eso salí de la habitación seguido de Fudou, corrimos hasta el comedor principal del castillo donde en una de las mesas del centro divisamos a mis amigos Genda y Sakuma almorzando

* * *

><p>(Narrador normal)<p>

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ciudad Inazuma una chica de pelo negro y ojos como la sangre caminaba tranquilamente por la calle disfrutando que ningún alma viva o muerta se encontraba por ahí aunque tal vez eso se debía a que rondaban las 4 de la mañana y ese sitio era tal vez el lugar más lúgubre y siniestro que podio existir, pero poco le importaba a ella.

Los minutos pasaron y la joven llego a un cementerio iluminado por la luz de la luna, paseo por los alrededores admirando las lapidas y las estatus del lugar hasta que se acercó a un pequeño mausoleo adornado por flores secas y muertas. Observo el lugar por unos segundos y luego poso su mirada en las dos lapidas que había, en ellas aún se podía observar la fecha de muerte 1910, la joven toco una de las lapidas y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha mientras que en su mente el pasado volvía para atormentarla.

(Recuerdo)

-socorro que alguien me ayude -decía una pequeña niña al ver a sus dos padres tendidos en el suelo casi sin vida -por favor

-pequeña... -susurro la mujer con dificultad -tranquila estamos bien -intento sonreír pero una mueca de dolor se apodero de su cara

-ma-mama... -grito entre lágrimas la pequeña mientras cogía de la mano a su madre

-pequeña hay algo que tienes que saber -dije ahora el hombre mientras respira con dificultad -esto que ha pasado no es tu culpa

-sí que lo es -grito la niña entre llantos -yo los traje hasta aquí, lo siento

-no pasa nada -hablo sereno el padre aun que se veía que le estaba constando hablar -nos iban a encontrar de todos modos

-pero porque, ¿quiénes eran esas personas?

-tu..familia... tu verdadera familia -susurro la madre apretando bien fuerte la mano de su hija -nunca te lo contamos por tu bien pero ahora mereces saberlo

-te encontramos hace dos años en el cementerio -dijo el padre -estabas inconsciente y habías perdido la memoria

-cuando te vimos pensamos en cuidarte como nuestra hija -comento la madre ya apunto de desfallecer -sin importar que fueras...

-madre -grito la niña llorando al ver que ahora el cuerpo de la mujer estaba sin vida -no te vallas

-Andrea -hablo el hombre -lo que debes saber es que sabíamos que un día te encontrarían los tuyos pero cuando ese día llego no fuimos capaces de dejarte ir y osamos enfrentarnos a ellos aun sabiendo lo que nos esperaba -el cuerpo del hombre se volvió pálido y dejo de respirar

-n-no -susurro la pequeña -no me dejéis sola, no quiero estar sola

-por aquí venid rápido -se escullo a lo lejos la vos de alguien que se acercaba junto con varias personas mas

la niña espero impaciente a esas personas con la ilusión de que ellos podrían curar a sus padres pero lamentablemente se equivocaba

-mirar -grito un hombre con una antorcha señalando a la pequeña -es una de ellos

-tienes razón -grito una mujer -mirad sus ojos son rojos como la sangre de sus victimas

-que no -grito la niña -ellos fueron a tacados y...

-no dejemos que se escape -grito de repente alguien -hay que apresarla

-si -grito enfurecida la multitud acercándose a la niña

-pero yo... -la niña no sabía qué hacer y por instinto hecho a correr

-maldita -grito alguien apuntándola con un arma -no te muevas

-alejaos -susurro con furia -alejaos de mi -sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un tono carmesí y una niebla apareció en volviendo a la gente que fue cayendo al piso como si estuvieran dormidos uno tras de otro -yo...-dijo la niña observando lo que había sucedido -lo siento

Tras decir eso la pequeña huyo del lugar adentrándose en la fría y oscura noche.

(Fin del Flash Black)

* * *

><p>Andrea contemplo las tumbas por última vez y abandono el cementerio, camino por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a su lugar favorito la rivera del rio que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba desierto. Tras pasear por el lugar llego al parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios con la mirada perdida en el pasado, un pasado que parecía no querer dejarla en paz.<p>

-hola Andrea -saludo una voz a sus espaldas

-tu -dijo al girarse y encontrarse al mismo chico de la noche pasada -que haces aquí y como sabes mi nombre

-he venido a verte -comento, sentándose en el otro columpio -además se te cayo esto -dijo entregándole el carnet

La joven lo miro con desconfianza pero aun así cogió el carne y tras guardarlo observo detenidamente al chico hasta que este hablo

-me llamo Kidou Yuuto y soy un vampiro

-tu estas mal de la cabeza -fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica

-pero...yo... -el vampiro se había quedado sin palabras por la reacción de la chica ya que eso no estaba previsto en su plan -no se supone que deberías desmayarte o algo por el estilo

-ja, ni que fuera una humana indefensa -la chica se levantó del columpio y comenzó a caminar

-espera, no te vayas -dijo Kidou corriendo detrás de ella

-que te alejes de mi idiota -dijo la chica con ira al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar en un tono carmesí

-...-Kidou quedo sin habla al ver como los ojos de Andrea comenzaban a brillar y tras estar unos segundos procesando lo que veía fue capaz de articular una frase -eres...una...vampira...

* * *

><p><strong>asta aqui el cap de hoy ¿que les parecio? ¿les deje con mas intriga? o ¿es una porqueria de fic? bueno les dejo que tendria que estar estudiando para un examen que seguro suspendo. En fin no se olviden de dejar comentarios<strong>

**Usted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui Andy con la conti de El vampiro, siento no haber publicado antes me quede sin internet y con la escuela y todo eso no tuve tiempo de escribir pero como regalo les traigo este super largo cap, bueno adelante lectura ^.^**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 _

* * *

><p>(Narrador: Andrea)<p>

Sus palabras me llegaron a los oídos como dagas y me paralizaron, mi ira desapareció transformándose en un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no sentía; el miedo, miedo a que descubrieran lo que era y "ellos" me encontraran... deje mis pensamientos a un lado y observe al chico de raro atuendo maldiciéndome mentalmente al no percatarme antes de que era un chupa sangre y no un idiota que se había olvidado de que ya no estábamos en Halloween, mire por los alrededores y a unos metros de nuestra posición divise mal escondidos a 2 vampiros y un hombre lobo, definitivamente hoy no era mi noche de suerte. Volví a mirar al pariente de Drácula y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar hacia mí, intente pensar en cómo escapar pero me sentía paralizada y estaba demasiado cansada como para convertirme en niebla.

-no te hacer que -dije sonando lo más feroz que pude, ocultando como me sentia en verdad

-tranquila -levanto ambas manos y volvió a caminar hacia mí

-aléjate -enseñe un poco mis colmillos e intente lanzar un hechizo pero fue imposible me encontraba demasiado débil debido a que no había "comido" nada esta semana

De repente todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y mi vista empezó a nublarse, me sentí al límite y me fue imposible seguir de pie. Creía que me golpearía con el piso pero el golpe nunca llego, alguien rodeándome con sus brazos lo había evitado, entonces mi vista se oscureció y perdí el conocimiento.

(Narrador: Kidou)

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme pero algo me retuvo y fue ver que Andrea se estaba por caer, sin saber el motivo de mi acción corrí asta ella y la rodee con mi brazos, a los pocos segundos ella se desmayó y su piel se volvió muy fría y aun mas pálida.

-chicos -dije llamando a mis amigos para que se dieran prisa en venir -rápido

-ya vamos -oí decir a Fudou

-que ocurre Kidou -dijo Sakuma que fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Genda y Fudou

-hay que volver enseguida a nuestro mundo -les ordene

-y eso porque -pregunto Fudou -ahora que has capturado a la humana hay que celebrarlo

-no la he capturado, se desmayó y... -empecé a decir pero alguien me interrumpió

-no es humana -soltó Genda, observando fijamente a Andrea demasiado diría yo -lo parece pero es un vampiro... por lo menos una parte -esto último lo dijo bien bajo pero aun así logre escullarlo

-una parte que quieres decir -le pregunte sin entender nada

-no hay tiempo, hay que llevarla al castillo -dijo el hombre lobo comenzando a caminar

-pues en marcha -cargue a la chica en mis brazos y me dirigí a la entrada de nuestro mundo, pensado en las palabras de Genda

(Narrador: Normal)

Una gran tormenta asolaba el castillo del clan Kidou, las temperaturas parecían haber bajado y la perpetua noche de ese monstruoso mundo parecía haberse vuelto aún más oscura y siniestra de lo que ya era en un principio. Desde la gran ventana de su habitación el líder del clan permanecía contemplando por unos minutos el paisaje del oscuro bosque que se divisaba a lo lejos, para luego volver a posar su mirada en la "chica" que se encontraba durmiendo como una Blancanieves tras comer la manzana envenenada, en el ataúd de terciopelo rojo sangre que había en el centro de la estancia. El joven camino hasta ella y se arrodillo junto al ataúd sin apartar un instante la mirada, para luego depositar una leve caricia en la mejilla izquierda de la joven.

-_esto es de locos_ -pensó Kidou confundido por sus inexplicables impulsos hacia Andrea -_que me ocurre, porque me siento tan raro..._

De repente el semblante tranquilo de la pelinegra cambio a uno serio y los ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrírsele encontrándose con la mirada rojiza del vampiro de posita da en ella

-que ha ocurrido -hablo aun presa del cansancio y el sueño -donde estoy

-tranquila -dijo el joven mientras que se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta una pequeña mesa para agarrar un vaso con un extraño líquido rojo oscuro y volver -te desmayaste así que te trajimos aquí, toma esto te sentirás mejor

-¿aquí? -pregunto la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y cogía el vaso mientras examinaba detenidamente su contenido insegura de beber aquello

-el castillo del clan Kidou -contesto el de rastras como si nada para luego añadir en tono más serio-sé que no eres humana así que bébetelo o podrías empeorar

-Tsk... -fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por parte de la chica que tras volver a mirar el vaso se lo llevo a la boca y lo tomo de un solo trago -ya está, contento

-je, eres la vampira más rara que he conocido nunca -comento sin poder evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa -pareces humana pero tus ojos te delatan

-que quieres decir

-los ojos de un vampiro brillan intensamente cuando están furiosos, eso hace que sus poderes sean más fuertes, pero si te encuentras débil hacen que empeores, eso fue lo que te paso -concluyo el chico extendiendo una mano a Andrea para que se levantara

-puedo sola, no necesito tu ayuda -dijo en un tono serio y frio aunque de poco le sirvió ya que sin hacer caso Kidou la cogió de la mano y la puso en pie

-siempre eres así con los de tu especie -pregunto mirando como la chica le lanzaba una gran mirada asesina

-yo no tengo especie -hablo seria –y cuanto más lejos este de los chupa sangre mejor

-... -Kidou se quedó callado sin saber que responder a eso, había tanto misterio rondando a la joven que lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que no podía dejarla marchar hasta averiguar lo que sucedía -entonces te marcharas

-por supuesto y ahora mismo -tras decir eso camino hasta la puerta y comenzó a girar el pomo

-pero no estamos en el mundo humano -dijo el vampiro para detenerla

-lo sé pero ya encontrare una salida a el -giro del pomo y comenzó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con que alguien estaba parado hay, era uno de los 2 vampiros que había divisado en el parque

-ibas a algún lado preciosa -dijo el semi-calvo de Fudou mirando a la joven con sonrisa ladina

-apártate o lo lamentaras -hablo con una voz que parecía de ultratumba

-lo siento pero no te vamos a dejar marchar -soltó sin retroceder un milímetro

-Fudou, déjala -dijo el líder, con voz seria

-pero...

-que la dejes -hablo ya algo enfadado, su amigo lo miro algo sorprendido pero se apartó sin decir palabra

La chica observo a Kidou por un momento lanzando una mirada de desconfianza y luego paso por el umbral de la puerta perdiéndose en los corredores del castillo, cuando se marchó Fudou se acercó a Kidou y dijo

-porque has dejado que se marche

-no podrá huir -dijo como si nada el de rastra -ase poco avisé a uno de los hechiceros para que rodeara el castillo con un escudo, no podrá traspasarlo sin mi permiso

-y si sale volando sabes que esos escudos nunca se sierran del todo

-no podrá, ya oíste a Genda es vampira pero no del todo, sino hubiera huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad en el parque

-puede ser pero... te acuerdas cuando te dije que la chica se me hacía conocida

-si ¿porque? -pregunto curioso Kidou

-creo haber averiguado de que la conozco -dijo serio Fudou por lo que estaba a punto de decir -aun no estoy muy seguro pero creo que ella es...

* * *

><p>(Narrador: Andrea)<p>

Corrí por unos eternos minutos por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía el patio trasero adornado al estilo medieval, observe todo a mí alrededor dando me cuenta de que había vuelto a encontrarme con un callejón sin salida. Aun seguía algo cansado así que decidí sentarme en el piso todo a mi alrededor estaba tranquilo demasiado creía yo, en mi recorrido por este lugar apenas me había cruzado con alguien y cuando lo hacia parecían ignorarme como si yo no existiera, eso me alegraba porque no estaba en condiciones de luchar pero también me hacía desconfiar al máximo de todos ellos en especial de ese vampiro con capa al estilo Superman.

Mire al cielo que parecía haberse calmado un poco sin poder evitar recordar una vez más el pasado, aquella vez estuvieron a punto de cogerme pero El me salvo aunque era uno de ellos me ayudo a escapar, habían pasado ya varias décadas pero yo aún le recordaba y le estaba profundamente agradecida.

(Flash Negro)

Me encontraba en un paseo nocturno por las calles de parís había viajado mucho durante las ultimas décadas yendo de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo y tras haber tenido que huir de España había encontrado refugio en el país vecino y ahora disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la noche mientras observaba la luna. No había nadie a la redonda y eso me daba libertad para seguir practicando los poderes que aún no era capaz de controlar bien así que tras encontrar un pequeño parque escondido entre los edificios del lugar me puse a practicar hasta que el alba amenazo con salir para luego esconderme en una catedral abandonada. Estuve yendo a entrenar durante varios días contenta de que ellos no parecían haberme seguido hasta aquí y con la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz de una vez por todas pero al parecer me equivocaba porque una noche de camino al parque sin saber cómo me había encontrado rodeada de muchos de ellos que parecían haberse traído a toda la caballería con el único objetivo de capturarme. Conseguí huir gracias a la ayuda de mis poderes que parecían haberse vuelto más fuertes y me escabullí por un pasadizo que había entre dos antiguos edificios sin embargo uno de ellos me siguió aunque no fui capaz de darme cuenta hasta que lo tuve delante de mi impidiéndome el paso.

-apártate -le dije enfadada y preparándome para dejarlo sin sentido con un movimiento de la mano

-porque tratas de huir -me pregunto, en su vos pude identificar tristeza

-¿porque no debería? -le pregunte yo

-solo queremos llevarte a casa -contesto dando un paso hacia mí -a tu hogar

-yo no tengo hogar vosotros lo destruisteis hace ya tiempo -dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio muy intensa

-puede que ellos estuvieran equivocados -hablo mirando al piso como arrepentido -al destruir lo que tu considerabas hogar y familia pero tienes que entender que el rey estaba enfadado con esos humanos por acogerte como uno de ellos sabiendo que en realidad eres...

-no lo digas -le interrumpí detestaba esa palabra lo que yo era en verdad -yo no soy como vosotros

-entonces que eres humana

-si -dije aunque sabía que no era cierto

-sé que te sientes confusa porque has perdido la memoria pero si me dejas explicarte -pidió mirándome a los ojos no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no pero una parte de mi exigía una explicación

-está bien -dije al final -pero me marchare después de escullarte y no me lo impedirás

-si así lo deseas -hizo una especie de reverencia y luego me sonrió -tendremos que ir a un sitio más seguro aquí podrían encontrarnos

-entonces sígueme -le lleve hasta la catedral abandonada y una vez hay empezó a contarme lo que según él era mi verdadera vida antes de perder la memoria y ser adoptada por unos humanos, le escuche atentamente sin perderme una sola palabra de lo que hablaba, aun no sabía si creerle pero algo me decía que muy a mi pesar esa era la cruel verdad -entonces dices que ¿soy la hija de el que se hace llamar el rey de los chupa sangre y una gran hechicera?

-si -contesto alegre -pero el rey no se hace llamar, lo es por voto de los otros clanes

-y como es que sabes tanto de mi

-bueno...tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos, siempre juntos hasta que... -parecía que las palabras no le salían y no quisiera recordar eso que estaba por decir -tu desapareciste en una excursión que nuestros padres isieron para enseñarnos a "cazar" cuando una horda de cazadores de vampiros nos sorprendió y nos obligó a dividirnos, después de aquello el rey y la reina te buscaron sin descanso no eran capases de aceptar que tal vez no hubieras sobrevivido

-pero lo ice -conteste mirando al vacío

-sí y cuando se enteraron mandaron a recuperarte pero no salió como esperaban y volviste a desaparecer pero desde que supieron que estabas viva no pararon de mandar seres pertenecientes al clan Rojo para que te encontraran -cuando termino de hablar todo quedo en silencio parecía esperar a que yo digiera algo

-y ¿cómo están? -le pregunte insegura de mi pregunta aun no asimilaba que esa historia fuera verdad

-te refieren a los reyes -asentí con la cabeza -veras... la reina hace no mucho que falleció ha acusa de una enfermedad imposible de curar y el rey cada día que pasa se vuelve más débil vencido por la tristeza

-así que estoy más sola que la una -murmure por lo bajo

-nunca estarás sola -me dijo para luego abrazarme -porque no bienes con migo, créeme que todos en el clan Rojo se alegraran de verte

-pero... no creo estar preparada para eso aún no soy capaz de confiar, lo siento

-no te preocupes lo entiendo princesa, solo prométeme que te cuidaras -me abrazo con algo más de fuerza

-lo are y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo -dije apartándome de él y sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho

-será mejor que te vallas de aquí -me dijo -te recomiendo ir a Canadá hay no creo que te busquen por ahora

-pero tú -le dije

-estaré bien, me encargare de que te deje en paz por un tiempo -me empujó hacia la salida secreta que había -no pierdas tiempo y si decides alguna vez volver a donde perteneces ten por seguro que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos Andrea

-está bien lo tendré en cuenta -tras decir eso me marche y como él dijo no me volvieron a molestar por un tiempo

(Fin del Flash Black)

* * *

><p><strong>Les deje con intriga a que si ^_^ Bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y para el proximo cap queria plantearles una cosa, vereis queridos lectores quiero darle nombre y rostro al vampiro que ayudo a Andrea para un asunto de mas adelante pero no me decido entre los dos candidatos que tengo asi que les pido su opinion quien creen que es mejor para el puesto.<strong>

**a) _Goenji_ b)_Hiroto_ c) _otro de su elecion_**

**De ustedes depende asi que no se olviden de comentar y gracias**

**Sayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola felices fiestas amigos aprovecho para dejarles como regalo adelantado el cap 4 asi que a leer ^.^**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p>(Narrador: Normal)<p>

La joven de ojos rojos permanecía con la mirada perdida aun metida en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en su pasado por lo que no vio como cierto hombre lobo se acercaba a ella y sin hacer ruido alguno se sentaba a su lado, el joven la contemplo sin decir nada a la espera de que ella se percatara de su presencia, y cuando lo hizo el silencio reino el lugar hasta que por fin el hombre lobo hablo

-así que eres tu -dijo mirando al cielo de noche eterna -la princesa perdida ¿verdad?

-no sé de qué me hablas -contesto ella como si nada con un tono gélido en la voz

-no mientas, sé que eres tu -miro a la joven -te disfrazas como humana pero tu poder te delata

-que quieres decir? -pregunto sin entender

-pude sentir tu poder -explico Genda -al desmayarte, el hechizo que ocultaba tu energía desapareció

-Tsk.. -soltó Andrea -eso no explica nada

-claro que si -afirmo el -los vampiros no lanzan hechizos tu si

-yo no soy un vampiro -dijo molesta

-entonces que eres princesa -pregunto el hombre lobo mirándola intensamente -una humana

-... -Andrea bajo la mirada y suspiro sin saber que contestar -déjame en paz quieres

-no puedo -negó con la cabeza -mi líder me ha pedido que te vigile

-estúpido pariente del conde Drácula -susurro por lo bajo

-no deberías quejarte -dijo el joven -Kidou parece estar preocupado por ti

-si claro -dijo con sarcasmo -esperas que me crea eso de verdad

-sí, porque es cierto, nunca lo había visto así por nadie

-di lo que quieras -se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia dentro -no pienso confiar en nadie

-a dónde vas -pregunta siguiéndola

-a hablar con ese payaso -comento -para que me deje volver a mi mundo

(Narrador: Kidou)

-creo haber averiguado de que la conozco -dijo más serio que nunca Fudou -aun no estoy muy seguro pero creo que ella es...

-Kidou -dijo Sakuma entrando por la puerta e interrumpiendo las palabras de Fudou -he visto a la joven corriendo por los pasillos

-lo se Sakuma -dije un poco molesto por habernos interrumpido -la he dejado marchar aunque es imposible que escape

-aun así será mejor vigilarla -comento mi amigo del parche en el ojo

-está bien -dije suspirando -manda a Genda para que la vigile de cerca

-entendido -el comenzaba marcharse

-espera -solté, el me miro -di le además que no se acerque a Andrea que solo la vigile de lejos

-y eso porque -pregunto Fudou, en su cara había una sonrisa de burla pero no entendí porque

-porque si -dije ya cabreado -no quiero que se acerque a ella para nada y ahora corre a decírselo -mire a Sakuma que tras asentir con la cabeza se marchó corriendo

-je -dijo Fudou -si no te conociera diría que estas celoso

-celoso yo -dije mirándolo incrédulo

Si y mucho al parecer -dijo por lo bajo casi en un susurro

-déjate de tonterías y dime de donde conoces a Andrea

-está bien -hablo ese loco -creo que ella es la hija del Rey de los vampiros, la princesa perdida

-estas seguro -dije sin creerme lo que oía

-totalmente, no hay duda es ella

-...-me quede callado asimilando lo que Fudou había dicho

-sabes lo que significa haberla encontrado verdad -dijo Fudou con una sonrisa ladina -ahora podremos entregarla a su padre y pedir una recompensa o mejor retenerla como prisionera y ver cómo se va debilitando lentamente hasta que muera, tú eliges eres el líder

-entregarla o que muera -dije en un susurro, la imagen de ver como Andrea se alejaba de mi era odiosa pero por algún motivo era peor verla morir siendo yo el responsable -y que ganaríamos con eso

-el control absoluto de nuestros enemigos -se rio de manera diabólica -además así seguro que te salvas el pellejo, imagina que después de esto no volverán a considerarte un líder débil porque de una manera u otra tienes al clan Rojo en jaque

El tenia razón por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Andrea era la solución a todos mis problemas podía optar por entregarla y pedir a cambio ser el nuevo Rey vampiro o matarla y luego entregar su cuerpo al clan Rojo causando seguramente la total debilitación de su líder. Ambas opciones eran tentadoras y una parte muy pequeña de mi aun que me duela aceptarlo estaba a favor de alguna de las dos sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos.

-bien... -dije pensando en la mejor respuesta -entonces...

Fui interrumpido, cuando la puerta de mi habitación cayó al piso derribada y me gire enfadado, pensando en todas las maneras posibles que había de torturar dolorosa y sangrientamente a aquel que había osado derribar mi preciada puerta pero al estar cara a cara con el agresor de puertas me encontré con Andrea y toda mi rabia y ansias de venganza se desvanecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella me miraba desde la entrada de manera seria y parecía planear la mejor manera de matarme, algo me dice que ya se dio cuenta de la barrera.

-tu -me dijo entrando y pisando la puerta caída en el piso -déjame salir ya

-como as... -intente preguntar pero me interrumpió

-le di una patada -me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa ladina

-y valla pata -oí que dijo Genda, que acababa de asomar la cabeza por la entrada -para derribar esa puerta -que hacia el aquí no le dije que no se acercara a ella

-creo que es el momento -dijo Fudou mirándome -decide ya Kidou y yo me encargare del resto

-que decida

-si no me obligaras a que lo haga yo y la verdad no le conviene a ella eso

Mire a Andrea que nos observaba sin entender y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron decidí, aunque me había empezado a doler el pecho sin ningún motivo esta era la mejor solución para mí y para ella aunque sabía que debería pagar un precio tarde o temprano por lo que iba hacer

-lo siento -dije en susurro apenas audible mientras la miraba -Fudou la entregaremos

-está bien -soltó mientras se acerca Andrea

-un momento de que habláis -dijo ella dando un paso hacia tras

-nada importante -dijo Fudou con una sonrisita mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsita de tela y la abría -tu solo duérmete -tras decir eso metió la mano y saco unos polvos verdes que soplo en la cara de Andrea

-traidor... -dijo ella fijando su mirada en mi para luego caer desmayada hacia tras, por suerte Genda la cogió evitan que se golpeara con el piso

-un problema menos -comento Fudou -Genda llama a Sakuma y dile que prepare un carruaje que nos lleve al clan Rojo

-Kidou... -el hombre lobo me miro esperando a que aprobara la orden de Fudou pero en su mirada vi algo mas como si quisiera decirme que lo que hacía estaba mal pero seguramente serian cosas mías

-adelante

-bien... -dejo a Andrea en el ataúd y luego se marchó de la habitación

-Fudou -lo llame ya que había empezado a irse -estas seguro de que no hay otra opción

-seguro -dijo -además deberías alegrarte dentro de unas horas te habrás librado de ella y posible mente seas el vampiro más respetado del clan

-ya... -dije mirando al piso -por cierto Fudou de donde sacaste esos polvos

-a estos -dijo señalando la bolsa y luego rio -se los "pedí prestados" a Endou cuando esta mañana me comento que con ellos había evitado que Ichinose le ganara en esa guerra que han empezado por ver quien se le declara a Aki primero -tras decir eso se marchó y en la habitación de izo el silencio

Me quede mirando la puerta y cuando estuve seguro de que nadie vendría me acerque a Andrea y me arrodille ante ella, el pecho me dolía y mi corazón por algún extraño motivo latía a gran velocidad, estos extraños síntomas iban en aumento a medida que mi rostro se iba acercando al de ella, solo unos poco milímetros y...

-Kidou -la voz de Sakuma me hizo reaccionar y me separe como un rayo de Andrea, a los pocos segundos el vampiro con parche entro en la estancia -Kidou, vengo a avisarte de que el carruaje ya está, solo faltas tú y la joven para que podamos ir al castillo del clan Rojo

-... bien Sakuma, ya voy para halla -intente que los nervios no se me notaras y cuando Sakuma se fue lance un suspiro de alivio

Mire a Andrea y sentí que mi cara se volvía como la sangre por lo que había estado a punto de hacer hacia solo unos instantes, sino fuera porque Sakuma apareció habría acabado... besando a Andrea. Creo que algo me estaba sucediendo tal vez alguien me a echado una maldición o algo porque lo que me sucede desde que conozco a esta vampira no es normal estoy seguro.

(Narrador: Andrea)

Me encontraba soñando que había vuelto a la época donde convivía con los humanos donde no savia quien era yo en realidad y cada día era más feliz que el anterior pero de repente todo cambia y me veo envuelta en una persecución donde soy yo la presa, unos quieren matarme por algo que no he hecho y otros quieren que vuelta a mis orígenes y sea uno de ellos pero aun que corro y corro siempre soy atrapada por unos u otros y el final de esta pesadilla siempre es el mismo porque siempre acabo convertida en algo que no soy yo.

De repente un ruido me saco de mis pesadillas y abrí los ojos encontrándome con que estaba acostada otra vez en un ataúd en lo que parecía un carruaje de varios siglos, me levante como puede del maldito ataúd y me asome a mirar por la ventana, entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando el vampiro con complejo de Superman y sus estúpidos siervos me habían raptado y no tenía ni jota idea de donde esta o eso creía hasta que lo vi a Él... cuando quise darme cuenta ya le había dado una patada a la puerta del carruaje y corrí rápidamente hacia él, para luego lanzarme a abrazarlo por el cuello, el tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando se percató de quien era yo, me levanto en el aire por unos segundos y luego tras dejarme en el suelo ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras los demás nos miraban con cara de asombro en especial Kidou que parecía tener un aura negra rodeándolo pero eran ilusiones mías ¿creo?.

-princesa estáis bien -pregunto el con cara de preocupado

-sí, solo algo desorientada -dije mirando a todos lados -donde me encuentro

-en el castillo del clan Rojo, alteza -dijo sonriendo y luego me agarro la mano -tranquilizaos estoy aquí para ayudaros

-gracias, esto... -ahora que lo pienso nunca le pregunte como se llamaba, el pareció darse cuenta de eso y rio por lo bajo

-soy...

* * *

><p><strong>les dejo con intriga pero no me odien por eso ya que es fundamental la intriga aca debido aque aun nose aquí poner como <em>El<em> asi que la votación sigue abierta votan las veces que quieran ustedes deciden Goenji o Hiroto. En fin he de marcharme que pasen una feliz navidad y haber si alguien tiene suerte y le traen los derechos de autor de Inazuma.**


End file.
